Some Blurry Pictures and The Cursed Child
by MarbleWolf
Summary: Tag to 13x22 Last Nights Episode! Sam and Dean must deal with having not so literal ghosts in their house.
1. chapter 1

Some Blurry Pictures and The Cursed Child

DISCLAIMER-I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL or Star Wars, Harry potter or any Marvel thing that pops up.

This will be a very short story. Just a cute thing I thought of.

TAG TO 13x22!!!!!

Chapter one-

Dean was tired. It had been a while since he last sat down and had a beer. And not to mention, he wasn't as young as he once was. His knees, legs and back ached from the last couple days. He was so zoned out, he didn't notice the figure at the table. Dean tossed open the fridge door and looked for a second before grabbing some of Sam's pudding, knowing it would piss him off.

"Get me a beer while you are in there." The gruff voice made Dean, jump, smacking his head on the fridge shelves. After a look over his shoulder revealed Bobby, he snatched up two bottles and trudged over, setting his bottle on top of his head.

"Gah, don't do that!" he groaned as he handed Bobby the sloshing dark amber liquid. As he did so, Dean felt his heart plummet. The day before they left to goto Apocalypse world, he had sat in that very spot surrounded by his frozen family. Captured forever in time, in photographs. Bobby's left hand was holding two pictures. His normally stern face was softened. In his hand, he held one of Dean's favorite pictures of all time.

It was a slightly blurry, old picture. Crumpled up on one side, where it got caught in his father's journal. In the photo, Bobby was standing in front of the door to his house, the sun had been setting behind the photographer (that being John) so John's bulky shadow stretched across the ground, the world around them bathed in a bright gold and some pinks. Bobby was holding two sleeping little boys. One was no more than three, a fluffy, curly brown mess of hair and his head resting on his big brothers chest. In the photo Dean was about seven, with spiky blonde hair. He had his left arm curled up tight around Bobby's shoulders and his other, gripping little Sammy to his chest. Bobby was scowling at the camera but had a softness in his eyes.

The other photo was of Sam, Dean, Bobby, Cas, Ellen and Jo. The one that Bobby had burned his copy of. And around him were other photos. Snippets of a life this Bobby never got to have.

"Looks like I really could have used you boys in my life." Bobby grumbled, stroking the many pictures around him.

Dean sighed, "You were like a dad to us. Our father… he wasn't the best dad. His training kept us alive, but …he really screwed up often. You…" Dean stopped and cleared his throat, "You really meant a lot to us. You raised us as your own."

Bobby looked up and stared hard at the man before him, a small smile on his lips. "Then I did a pretty damn good job of it, if I do say so myself. So… tell me about these pictures, ya idjit."


	2. Chapter 2

Discalimer in chapter one

Chapter Two

Sam had left the people to his mom, and exited the room soon after Dean did. He just wanted to shower then go to bed. He yawned heavily and turned the corner, and he did a double take. There sitting on the floor, in the middle of the hallway was Charlie. And she had the tablet of the dead Charlie. Earphones in and a look of wonder on her face. Sam couldn't help but grin when he saw she was scanning the Internet for the newest movies.

She looked up at him and squeaked in surprise, before pulling out one ear bud. "Dude! Do you realize that Star Wars is back?"

Sam laughed, harder than he should have and plopped down on the floor next to her. "And the Avengers, and they came out with a new Harry Potter Book… it wasn't great but…" he trailed off as she squealed and slapped a hand over his mouth.

"A NEW Harry Potter Book?! Do you have it?!" She leaned forward, all sparkly eyes and a giant grin. He nodded quickly and she clapped her hands together.

"Take me to your nerd lair, bitch!" She said, standing up like a released spring. Sam laughed and stood as well, his joints popping and aching. He tried not to groan but he probably did if her next comment meant anything. "Come on you old man."

Sam chuckled and Charlie held his hand tightly as he led her through the bunker and into his room. Going over to the book shelf, he pulled the book and a large stack of movies off. He set the stack in Charlie's hands and she beamed up at him. And just like that… Sam's smile fell, the guilt gnawed at him and he took a shuddering breath.

"Sam? What's wrong?" Charlie asked, squinting at him as he sat down heavily on his bed.

"Ah it's stupid…" he sighed, embarrassed to feel tears sting his eyes as he envisioned her body burning.. Dean's angry words.

"Well, let's hear it and I'll tell you if it is stupid." She said, setting her pile of movies, and the book down.

"It's my fault. I just… I keep seeing the Charlie I knew. She would have loved those movies too. And her death… it was all my fault. She wasn't murdered… she was just about butchered. And it was all my fault." Sam sighed heavily and scrubbed a hand through his hair and over his face. Charlie looked on in despair.

"Well, what if I told you… I'm sure she understood. I'm sure she knew what she was getting into. And did you succeed? In the end?" she sat down next to him, unable to comprehend that the giant man before her, was crying over her death.

Sam's voice shook as he looked down at her, "Yeah, we did it in the end. We couldn't have done it without her."

"Then her death wasn't in vain. Like Dobby's death. He succeeded in saving Harry Potter. Everyone knows the cost of war. No death goes in vain if the battle of good is won in the end." She slapped his shoulder and he smiled softly at her.

He pulled her to him in a tight hug. "Alright. You've got some movies to watch and I need a shower. You can use my lap top." Sam motioned to his laptop and set down the movies in the correct order.

After he finished his shower, he entered his room to find Charlie fast asleep, the headphones hanging out of her ears. He gently paused her movie and situated her more comfortably, setting the laptop and movies on the night stand. And as he tucked a blanket around her, he once again had a flash of tucking a cheap white sheet around her ice cold body. He kissed the top of her warm head and ran a hand through her clean, blood free hair. As tears once more collected in his eyes, Charlie shifted and mumbled, "stop being a creeper, Sam."

Sam huffed a laugh before dashing out of the room, colliding hard with Dean. The brothers looked at eachother for a moment. Taking in the red rimmed eyes and damp cheeks before Sam's lips trembled and he threw himself at Dean and started to sob. Dean only had to peek in the room behind him to understand. The fan of beautiful red hair and the peaceful face…

"Come on Sammy. Pull it together man." Dean said, walking with Sam back to Dean's room. "Its all going to be ok, now."

I made myself cry with my own story! I've never done that before. Please leave a review!!!


End file.
